


Luna's Kiss

by SacredPanda



Series: The Hunt [10]
Category: Exalted, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Limit Break, Luna's Kiss, M/M, Remorse, Unintended Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredPanda/pseuds/SacredPanda
Summary: When he turned his pupils were completely slit like a cat, he grinned and transitioned into his war form. For the first time in years Jaing felt completely defenseless when Roxil lifted him and slammed him against the wall to nibble his neck. He could feel blood trickling down his collarbone and knew he would have bruises on his hips where Roxil held him.Jaing was beginning to see a glimpse of what could be a future of real happiness. He also sees a glimpse of a side of Roxil he didn't know existed, an actual beast hidden inside him.





	Luna's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I used the Graphic Depictions of Violence tag, but it really isn't graphic. I've had the feels recently and a lot of frustration and anger and now I'm taking it out on a fictional character, Sorry Roxil, now you get the feels too. 
> 
> So if you're not familiar with Exalted Limit Break is a thing, and it's not a cool thing like in Final Fantasy. It's because of something called the Great Curse that all Celestial Exalts have that makes them go crazy sometimes. Roxil ended the tabletop campaign Corsenna made him for with 4 points of permanent limit (if you hit 10 permanent limit you're NPCd because you'll just be Limit Breaking for the rest of your life and it's not a good time. On top of that he had another 4 points of temporary limit so he had a Limit Break coming up and I figured it was probably about time.

“I don’t think I can do this.” Jaing fidgeted in his seat, he was not a fidgeter.  
“You’ll be fine. He doesn’t bite … _yet_. I’ve had a few biters… it’s the teeth, they cannot feel good coming in and I gotta tell you, even as an adult sometimes it just feels good to chew.”  
“He’s just so small. I’m not, I don’t do gentle. I break things. I blow them up, disintegrate, sabotage.”  
“You’ve spent your whole life breaking things. Jaing, I’m right here. You’ll do fine.” Roxil lifted Jaing’s arms and set the baby in them. Jaing sat perfectly stiff and motionless until the baby cooed at him, in that moment he softened so much he could have melted. For that moment he totally forgot all of his trauma and all of his anger. Perfect recall or not, for those few seconds he forgot everything, all he could see was the tiny human in his arms. “Is he human?” That came out of the blue. He was still a little unsure what Roxil even really was, but he knew the kid’s mother was a human.  
“Yes, and no. It’s complicated.”  
“How is it complicated.”  
“Because I’ve never actually had to explain it before. Lunars are able to reproduce in any form they choose, not strictly human. Those offspring often present traits of whatever non-human shape the Lunar wore at the time, they’re called beastmen.” He held his hand up when Jaing raised an eyebrow at him. “A lot of humans think Lunars run around full on animal and screw anything that moves, but that’s not usually accurate, it’s Dragon Blooded propaganda. I’ve never wanted to ask a human if they would even consider that, but beastmen can occur when a Lunar is in their war form. I will not apologize for having always preferred my war form over human.”  
“So… were you a beastman?”  
“No. My animalistic traits were meant to be a punishment. I don’t see how, these eyes see better, these ears hear better, and this tail is glorious. You can’t tell me my tail isn’t glorious.”  
“What do you mean by punishment.”  
“Oh Luna, do I have to tell this story?”  
“Well, your kid fell asleep, it’s your fault I’m stuck here so entertain me.”  
“I rejected my tattoos. It was dumb, I just wanted to know. Tawasu told me _there’s a special kind of stupid in spending fifty years learning an obscure charm to expel the tattoos that protect you from terrible things happening_ , I know. I spent almost a decade without my tattoos. Shapeshifting unprotected can trigger drastic mutations but I spent the entire time in my war form. I learned that shapeshifting isn’t the only thing that causes mutations. Pieces of my war form bled over to my human form. I was so relieved it was Maaki awake when I went to get new tattoos, but of course she told Tawasu. I thought I’d never hear the end of it, I guess I have now.”  
“You spent fifty years learning how to get rid of your tattoos?”  
“The worst part wasn’t feline traits bleeding over. It was getting the tattoos done again. Maaki re-casted me. I liked being fixed to the Changing Moon. Changing Moon was fun and applying the tattoos was spread over three nights. Full Moon is boring and you get the tattoos all in a single night.”  
“One night? For all that?”  
“It was awful, it was so terrible. I drank three barrels of wine just to get to sleep that morning.” Roxil seemed to trail off for a moment. “I’m sorry, I can’t look at you right now.”  
“What?”  
“That came out wrong,” Roxil took Kayo back and set him back in the crib Kal acquired. He took Jaing’s hand and brought him into a different room. Kal was away for several days. Roxil pushed Jaing against the wall and kissed his throat, gently biting his way up to his jaw. “With my child in your arms,” His breath was hot against Jaing’s ear. “J’ika,” He pulled the Null’s hand to feel how hard he was. “I want you to fuck me.” He whispered.  
“I have to ship out too early in the morning, Ro’ika.”  
“But I need you so bad.” He whined. He didn’t look like himself, more like a predator than usual and a little unfocused. He started grinding against Jaing’s thigh pushing him hard against wall.  
“ _Osik_ , I’ve had comms off so I didn’t wake Kayo. I need to catch up with Jat’ika. Get some air, yeah? Just a minute.”  
“Just a minute.” He narrowed his eyes. Roxil went out to the balcony, Jatne could hear an odd thumping sound but Jatne had said they needed to talk _urgently_.  
“Are you insatiable? Weren’t you just with my brother last night?” He huffed to himself before going out to the hall. “ _Su cuy’gar, ner vod._ What’s going on?”  
“Where’s Roxil right now?” He sounded near frantic.  
“ _Udesii,_ he just stepped outside for a second.”  
“You need to get him in right now.”  
“What’s going on, _ner vod_?”  
“ _Jii!_ One full moon might not have been a problem but it’s clear out tonight and all three are full.” It was unusual for Jatne to sound panicked, right now he sounded very panicked. Jaing leaned out the door and tapped Roxil’s shoulder, he was standing perfectly still looking up into the sky. When he turned his pupils were completely slit like a cat, he grinned and transitioned into his war form. For the first time in years Jaing felt completely defenseless when Roxil lifted him and slammed him against the wall to nibble his neck. _Shab, that actually_ hurt. He could feel blood trickling down his collarbone and knew he would have bruises on his hips where Roxil held him. “Jaing? Jaing are you there?” He tried to answer but Roxil grabbed his hands and pulled them over his head holding them firmly against the wall.  
“ _Teabi…_ ” Roxil growled oblivious to Jaing’s struggling. _Devour_ , Jaing didn't know that word. “ _Yuru anat teabi kimwa…_ ” He groaned as he continued grinding into Jaing. _Let me devour you_. His teeth were so sharp against Jaing’s neck, his tongue was so rough licking up his jaw, grating against the bites. He tore Jaing’s shirt effortlessly holding both the Null’s hands with just one of his own, his claws were unintentionally digging into Jaing’s wrist staining his sleeve with fresh blood. It became clear that Roxil was either unaware or didn't care that he was hurting Jaing, that he was _scaring_ him.  
“ _Fearei!_ ” Jaing shouted. “Roxil, _Fearei_!” The Lunar froze in place for a few heartbeats before dropping Jaing, he started growling and slamming his head against the wall repeatedly. Jaing backed away as quick as he could filled with a cold sensation he could only describe as terror. He had never seen anything like this. This wasn't Roxil. The creature crossed it's arms over his chest digging his claws into his own shoulders until the fur matted with blood still banging his head intp the wall.  
“ _Kuso, kuso, kuso_! _Anat hitsu ni kuso_!” The alloy wall was forming a noticeable dent, deep gouges running down either side from Roxil’s claws. A silver-green glow burned around him and his tattoos were blindingly bright.  
“Ro’ika?” Jaing was halfway in the door, his Verpine hidden on the other side. He had never imagined hurting Roxil but this beast was _not_ his friend.  
“ _Kuso, anat hitsu ni kuso. Anat hitsu ni hanto_! _Anat hitsu ni teabi_!” He froze again, he looked at Jaing but didn’t seem to be seeing a human he loved, he was looking at prey. Roxil charged into him, knocking the weapon from his hand throwing Jaing to the ground. “ _Anat hitsu ni kuso._ ” He purred into Jaing’s neck. Jaing wondered for a moment if he was going to die. Cold sweat prickled between his shoulders he shivered even as warm blood welled up in fresh scratches on his arms. Roxil pulled his arms over his head again, licking his chest.  
“ _Fearei_!” It was the only thing he could think of, if it even stopped Roxil for a moment maybe he could get free, get a weapon, anything. Roxil did stop, Jaing did his best to scramble out from under the Lunar but someone else grabbed his arm and pulled. Before he could even respond he saw a silver chain wrapped around Roxil’s wrists held at the other end by a very exhausted Vivekka. The scent of bacta filled Jaing’s nose as Jatne pressed a damp cloth against his arm.  
“You alright, _ner vod_?”  
“ _Nayc_!” His eyes darted around the room, he longed for the safety of his armor and a strong weapon. Vivekka was drenched in sweat, she was better than she had been, but the withdrawal was hard on her. Roxil struggled against her but Vivekka mirrored his war form and overpowered him with the help of the chains. She wrapped a hand around Roxil’s throat, he own tattoos started glowing brightly. Roxil was gasping and growling but Vivekka wasn’t letting up, she gripped harder until some of the fight drained out of Roxil and he eventually went limp. “What the fuck?” Jaing shouted, Vivekka returned to her human shape and tried to reach out to him. “No! _Slana’pir_! _Usen’ye_!” He backed away from her so quickly he stumbled and fell against the wall.  
Roxil opened his eyes slowly, coughing and groaning as he turned human. He rolled over and reached up to rub his sore neck, he actually seemed surprised by the chains tangled around his arms. He was obviously a little out of it, he shook his head hard and scanned the room. He stopped dead, his face full of fear when he saw Jaing. Dark bruises were forming on the Null’s chest and arms, drying blood was caked thick around tooth and claw marks all over his skin. Roxil scrambled to his feet and stumbled across the room toward his friend but jerked back when the chain reached it’s limit. The most painful wound in Roxil’s memory was in that moment when he saw Jaing flinch away from him. It felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest for a second time leaving only revulsion in its place. Vivekka grabbed his face and looked into his eyes for what seemed like eternity before unwinding the chains. Tears streamed down his face but he didn’t move, he just slumped back onto the ground and covered his face in his hands.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He just kept repeating it over and over between gasping sobs, he didn’t look up the whole time. He couldn’t, it hurt too much to see what he had done. There were no words to express his regret, no explanation or apology that could bring him relief. Vivekka tried to stop him but he rolled to his feet and darted into the hall locking himself into the room where Vivekka had been. Jatne stayed glued to his brother’s side, Vivekka wavered but went after Roxil. She sat on the floor with her back against the door, she could hear him crying where he sat right on the other side.  
“I’m so sorry, Jaing.” Jatne was calm and collected, methodically applying bacta to his brother’s injuries. “I knew you were going to be with Kayo tonight, I should have called sooner. This is _my_ fault.” He sounded like he wanted Jaing to yell at him. “Don’t blame him, I should have warned him. He could have been prepared for it. He can normally handle it much better. They call it Luna’s Kiss. Maaki said that it’s the Wyld in them that lets them shift, but that tattoos suppress it, it’s why the mutate when they shift without tattoos. The full moons are like a little floodgate letting all that energy out but lose control. In Shishimissi there was this building, the outer structure was made entirely from a metal called Orichalcum, building it was the only time Solars were ever allowed in the village. It was big enough for most of the population. They couldn’t break through the walls and they couldn’t manipulate it like Moonsilver, so they could have their full moon parties and the humans would be safe inside. It was very rare for anyone that stayed out to be hurt. The Lunars had methods to keep a measure of control as long as they were ready. I promise Jaing, I promise this will never happen again.”  
“Why would they have parties? They enjoy _that_?”  
“No! Yes, it’s cathartic. Like when I shot Orun Wa, it was something I _had_ to do. The Solars did this thing where they would just suddenly go crazy. It happened to the Lunars sometimes but it was less frequent if they got it out of the way during the full moon when they could actually plan for it. I know it sounds crazy but I saw it. They didn’t ask to be the way they are. Remember that time when Kom’rk got hurt, that trooper was running his mouth and you snapped? You nearly killed him, remember how much it hurt when you came out of it? You didn’t hate that trooper, you just lost it for a minute and things can go badly wrong in a minute. We’re messed up, yeah? We have impulse issues and sometimes we just react. It’s a little like that for them but driven by something we can’t even begin to understand. They were people with strong hearts given amazing power to do great things, but it has a price. Jaing, just remember how you felt after you hurt that trooper if you see Roxil again.”  
“What…” His face was completely blank. “What do you mean if?”  
“He’ll never forgive himself. He won’t even blame me, I know it, even though I should have warned him. I should have warned you. Jaing, this is _my_ fault. And now he’s hurting, you’re hurting, and its _my_ fault.”  
“Jat’ika, you didn’t do this.” Vivekka was leaning in the doorway. “He wants to recombine. He wants us to leave first thing in the morning. He says we can away, go somewhere remote. We’ll leave if you want, Jaing. Say the word and you’ll never have to see him again. We’ll go somewhere far away where we can never hurt you again.” She was crying. She didn’t want to go, and if she didn’t neither did Roxil. He would though, he would leave in a second if Jaing told him to.


End file.
